where's my money!
by fluttershyfan2.0
Summary: based off those clips from family guy. hope you all have a good laugh. rated T for blood, gore and violence.


**based oon the scenes from family guy.** watch?v=pAeBIvONHFs

* * *

Twlight is reading a newspaper when Rainbow knocks on the door. "Hey,it's me, knock knock. So, uh, you got, uh, you got my money?" She asked. "Huh, oh yeah. I'll pay you soon." Twilight said looking at her for a moment then going back to the newspaper. "Yeah, well, um, here's a suggestion: Um, have the money by tomorrow and there won't be any problems." Rainbow said. "Huh?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, 24 hours." Rainbow answered. "Why? What happens in 24 hours?" Twilight asked, looking away from the news paper. "Huh? I don't know. Not psychic, girl. I'm just saying it would probably be better for everypony if you have the money tomorrow." Rainbow replied. "Yeah, alright. I'll see what I can do." twilight said. "Sweet, sweet, great. Uh, how's everything else going?" Rainbow asked. "Good." Twilight replied then looked back at the news paper. "Alright, alright. See you later. Don't forget *clicks tongue* Aww, you're not going to forget." Rainbow said before leaving.

- NEXT SCENE -

Twilight is exiting out of her shower and shakes herself then puts a towel around her hip, before Rainbow Dash enters with a cup of orange juice. "Rainbow, uh, hey." Twilight said, a little surprised. "Hey there. so, uh, it's been 24 hours. Got my money?" Rainbow asked. "Oh, you know what? Just give me till next friday, I'll have it for you." Twilight replied. "Oh, oh, That's funny. I could've sworn I said have it today." Rainbow replied. "I don't have it, sorry." Twilight apologized. "Oh, well, alright then. *drinks Orange juice* Mmm that's good OJ." Rainbow said before slaming the cup on twilights head. Twilight scremed in pain when the glass made contact and staggered backward. "Yeah, that hurt? That hurt?" Rainbow asked. "What the buck?!" Twilight screamed at Rainbow before putting her forelegs over her eyes. "Yeah, it dosen't feel so good, does it? No, huh." Rainbow said before stepping on Twilight's left rear leg, then punched her in the back and threw twilight her head. "Yah. That's what happens, girl!" Rainbow said before kicking Twilight on her back. "Oh My CELESTIA!" Twilight screamed. "Thats what happens." Rainbow said before kicking Twilight in the side. She then grabbed Twilight's chin while punching her in the face. At this ponit, blood was pratically bleeding out of Twilight's nose. "Where's my money, Girl?! You gonna give me my money?! Where's my money, girl?!" Rainbow said while punching Twilight, leaving to tower holder, She grabbed it right off the wall and hit Twilight back down before she could get up. "Where's the money?! Huh, you like that, that feel good?!" Rainbow asked while hitting Twilight with the tower rack before dropping it and dragging Twilight to the toliet and put Twilight's face in it. "Where's my money?! Where's my money?!"" Rainbow said hitting Twilight with the toilet cover and then thorwing her out of the toilet. As Twilight gasped in pain, Rainbow walked up to the tower and dried her hooves on it. "You've got till 5:00. you hear me? you've got till 5:00." Rainbow said, pointing at Twilight with her hooves. "You're a bucking psychopath!" Twilight exclaimed before Rainbow threw the towel on her face. "now clean you self up." She said before leaving the bathroom.

- NEXT SCENE -

Twilight tiphoofed out of her her room to see Rainbow playing minigolf. She gasped, remembering she forgot the money. She ran into the bathroom and put on a prop mostouche and walked right by Rainbow. "Morning." She said in a fake colt voice. "Uh, good day to you sir." Rainbow said looking at Twilight without knowing it was her. She was about to hit another golf ball with her club before she realized. "Wait a minute? What the buck?!" She said giving chase to Twilight before pushing her down the stairs. she then went down the stairs and hit Twilight with the golf club before she could get up. "Getting real tired of you ducking me, girl." Rainbow said before hitting Twilight with the club again. "Oh my celestia." Twilight said trying to get up. before she is brought back down by the club. "Yeah, getting really tired. Yeah." Rainbow said before hitting Twilight with club more times. "Where's my money?!" Rainbow demanded. "Where's my money?!" Rainbow demanded before hitting Twilight with the club again. "Yeah, you got money to pay for fake moustaches. Huh? Yeah, ho- how much you pay for that fake moustache?" Rainbow asked, bring Twilight's face up with the club. "2.99." Twilight replied before shot Rainbow her in her rear left leg with a M1911 pistol. Twilight groaned in agony. "Listen, You just gotta give me ti-AAH!" Twilight screamed as Rainbow shot in the other rear leg. "Don't make a foal out of me, girl! Don't make a foal out of me!" Rainbow said, hitting Twilight the the handle of the gun. "I want my money!" Rainbow said before dropping the gun. "I want my money, Girl!" Rainbow said beforee leaving Twilight. "Rainbow, Listen. This is crazy. You gotta - OH MY CELESTIA!" Twilight screamed out in shock because Rainbow had a flamethrower before she was lit on fire. She screamed in pain before the fire went out. She then stared at the ceiling blankly. "Alright, let's got the bank." Twilight said in a hurt voice, rainbow dash sitting beside her nodding.

* * *

**yes the twilight in this story is twilicorn. spike was on vacation at this time at the carosel boutique, probably doing everything for rarity. also you don't mess with my money. love if someone would do a reading of this. I down't own family guy, that is owned by seth mcfarlene, don't own the video, that was uploaded by Tom Threpleton, and I don't own MLP:FiM that is owned by lauren faust and her you all had a good laugh while reading this. i just see rainbow like this. bye.**


End file.
